Project Summary/Abstract The purpose of this proposal from the Association of Public Health Laboratories (APHL) is to support and enhance the capabilities of state human and animal food (HAF) testing laboratories that engage in surveillance and response activities associated with foodborne hazards, including foodborne outbreak investigations. APHL will: ? Build a competent HAF Laboratory workforce by developing and delivering trainings, workshops, seminars and other educational materials ? Plan and host high quality conferences and meetings related to the LFFM disciplines and the GenomeTrakr network ? Manage support programs for ISO/IEC 17025:2017 accreditation by providing direct technical assistance to non-FDA funded HAF laboratories ? Enhance and maximize HAF laboratory participation in the GenomeTrakr network ? Promote information sharing between strategic partners, improve quality assurance efforts and build mutual reliance in an integrated food safety system. Through these efforts, we will meet individual laboratory and broad-based training needs around ISO/IEC 17025:2017 laboratory accreditation, laboratory procedures, data transfer (to NCBI and FDA data systems), document control, quality management systems, continuous improvement, sample collection, and risk assessment. We will plan and host forums for LFFM food testing laboratories and GenomeTrakr laboratories. We will foster collaborations with the Partnership for Food Protection around scientific and data sharing goals. Measurement of success will be against stated metrics, refined in consultation with the funding agency. As the non-profit association representing state and local laboratories that conduct HAF testing on behalf of state regulatory programs, APHL can efficiently advance the goals of this Cooperative Agreement. For over 50 years, we have met the responsibility to educate, train and provide technical assistance to our members and put forth practice guidelines that define the field. Leveraging our experience will better position FDA to work in partnership with state and local authorities to build an Integrated Food Safety System and achieve national public health goals.